


Mated

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [79]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hux, alpha kylo, mpreg Hux, snoke death, snoke is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Dedicated to and inspired by @isilwenshadewind on TumblrKylux hard kinks prompt fill:Alpha Kylo begins his attempts to court Omega Hux. Omega Hux is already mated, pregnant with pups. Kylo and Hux conspire together to kill Hux's mate.





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not compliant with TLJ !  
> Funfact I had already started to write this when I saw the prompt n was like 'oh cool this fills that'  
> Mostly inspired by a post isilwen sent me detailing how an omega would react to their mate's death

**Mated**

There was an abnormally large bond mark on Hux's neck, that always peaked out of his high collar, no matter how many times he tried to tug it up. The shape was abnormal, as if whoever had bitten him had bitten him at an odd angle, or with a misshapen jaw. It wasn't fresh, a few years old, at least. He could sense there was a bond between Hux and whoever had made it, meaning the mate was still alive.

Ren had caught him speaking to a young child over hologram, a small, alien looking thing with a high pitched, raspy voice, and shrill laugh. It had Hux's nose and cheeks, though its proportions were just so slightly off, and its fingers were long when it tugged at its hat whenever it was excited. It called Hux mother, and Hux called it ridiculous pet names that brought memories of Organa to mind, the silly endearments she would call young Ben. He'd heard Hux tell it it'd be getting some baby siblings, and the man's abdomen was rounded out, swollen with pups.

He was already mated. With a family. Sure reasons for Kylo to keep things professional between them. But he was insistent on courting Hux, regardless.

The omega seemed to be responding well. He wasn't as irritated with him anymore, didn't seem offended by his mere presence, and accepted the gifts that Kylo gave him. They were able to chat normally, and if he stood just too close to be professional, Hux didn't push him away.

Hux's belly was well rounded out, just entering his third trimester with multiple pups, and occasionally it would bump into him when he was close enough. Hux always startled a bit when it did. He'd rub the swell and his face would go pink as he gave a mumbled apology.

Right now was one of those times. They were chatting outside of Hux's quarters, standing next to each other, and when Hux turned, his belly bumped into Kylo's. He flushed and mumbled, bringing a hand to his belly.

Kylo decided to make a move. He lifted up Hux's chin and gave him a soft kiss. The omega melted into it, only to pull back with a, "W-wait, I'm already mated."

"I know. I don't care." He tried to kiss him again, but Hux took a step back. 

"It's to the Supreme Leader."

Kylo froze. He hadn't known that. Though now that he knew, it explained a lot. Why the bond mark was so large, and why Hux's existing child looked so alien, so much like Snoke.

Hux frowned, looking down at the floor. "That's going to drive you off, isn't it? Even though I enjoyed spending time with you." He swallowed thickly. "I'll just... Go to bed and you can forget we ever talked. I'm sorry for being unprofessional." The omega fled into his quarters.

As the doors slid shut, Kylo sighed. That hadn't gone well at all. Hux had taken his silence as rejection, when in reality, he'd just been processing it. The fact that Snoke was Hux's mate didn't make him want to stop courting the omega. If anything, it made him want to continue twice as hard. Now, it was more of a challenge. Instead of having to get through some puny alpha officer like he'd originally expected, he had to get past his own Master.

It was his end goal to dispose of Hux's current mate, who was no good for him if he was left on his own while pregnant, no matter who they were. He'd take their place and provide Hux with the love and care he deserved. And if he killed Snoke, he could give Hux power over the entire First Order.

He used the override code on Hux's door, and stepped in. "Hux?"

In the short time he'd been in the room, Hux had buried himself in his bed, underneath a few large blankets. He was huddled up, surrounded in them like a cocoon. Kylo approached him, and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on top of him. "Hux, come out of there."

Hux slowly sat up, his head popping out of the blankets he'd wrapped himself in. "Why are you still here? Leave me be."

"Just because Snoke is your mate doesn't mean I'll stop courting you. I want you all to myself, even if I have to get through the Supreme Leader."

"What about my pups? You'll let me keep them?"

"Of course. Once you're mine, then they're mine as well. I'll care for them as I would my own."

"And my oldest? He's with Snoke."

"I'll kill Snoke and then bring him back to you."

-

Being so heavy with pups, Hux didn't really want to do anything as soon as he was on his off shifts. He just wanted to eat, shower, and work on his datapad until he fell asleep. Kylo had to fit himself into that, since Hux banned him from doing anything affectionate outside of his quarters. 

Hux easily succumbed to any promise of pampering, as long as he could still work on his datapad during it. He was especially susceptible to a back massage, and more often than not would put down his work to enjoy it more. Kylo learned quickly that Hux didn't like to fall asleep before he could get his work for the cycle finished, after he fell asleep once getting his belly rubbed on Kylo's lap.

Once he finished, though, Kylo could let him sleep on top of him all he wanted.

Like now. Hux was on his lap, partially awake as the babies squirmed and kicked, keeping him from sleeping. Kylo rubbed his belly to try and calm them down, nuzzling Hux's neck. He lightly nipped his neck, happy when Hux's breath hitched and he shifted a bit. "I can't wait to bond you after Snoke is gone."

"You riled them all up..." With Hux's movement, the babies had gotten energetic again. "I'm so tired..."

Kylo sent them calming feelings through the force until they gradually settled. Hux sighed, going limp against Kylo and closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly. Kylo kept rubbing his belly, not wanting to sleep just yet. He knew he ought to, but he liked to watch over Hux and keep touching him. 

He wished he could just bond him now, but it wouldn't work, and would just leave Hux with a useless bite mark on his neck. He was already aching, Kylo didn't want to make it worse by leaving a wound on him to make another part of him uncomfortable.

Eventually he moved Hux off of his lap and laid him on his side, a pillow under his belly. Hux liked sleeping with one there, and one between his thighs. If he didn't, he'd be uncomfortable all night and wouldn't get enough sleep. Then he'd be irritable all day. They'd tried replacing the pillow with Kylo one night, and Hux barely got any sleep. 

-

Snoke contacted them, saying to come done in a week to a moon he was temporarily staying on while his ship was elsewhere. He wished to train Kylo further, and have Hux deliver the children planetside. Kylo was excited. Finally, he had the perfect opportunity to get rid of his master. Hux, on the other hand, didn't look happy at all. 

"Hux, this is our chance!" Kylo turned to the omega, and frowned. "What's wrong?" He looked scared and upset, hugging himself and refusing to meet his eyes.

"What- what if something goes wrong? What if he knows? If you don't defeat him, what am I going to do?"

"That's not going to happen. Oh, Hux, don't cry..." Hux crumpled, tears falling. Kylo hugged him. "I'll kill him, don't worry."

"What if he kills you...? He'll just punish me and he'll take away the babies. He'll kill my oldest, I know it! He's not good at the Force, and Snoke only keeps him around because he knows these ones are strong and it's like a reward for me to get to talk to him... I don't want to lose you or my babies..." Hux sobbed, burying his face against him. 

Kylo rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "Don't be scared. Everything will be fine, I can feel it. You can't be scared in front of him, or else he'll know something's up, okay? Just act like everything's normal, and I'll take care of everything. Relax, breathe. It's not good for the babies if you're stressed out." Hux tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. He managed to compose himself, although he still was nervous.

"S-sorry..."

"It's okay. You should sit down." He brought Hux over to his couch, and lowered him down. He pushed over the ottoman and helped Hux elevate his feet. "Relax. If you get too stressed, we might be meeting the babies early."

"They're not due for two more weeks." Hux rubbed his belly. The babies kicked, agitated after sensing that their mother was upset. "You're alright, darlings. Don't worry..." Kylo thought it was so cute that Hux talked to the babies before they were born. Hux had told him they could hear starting at six months, and now that he was 38 weeks along, they'd been hearing for a while.

It had made him nervous when Hux told him, as he'd recalled some of the inappropriate things he'd been saying to Hux. According to Hux, though, the babies didn't understand words, it just helped them recognize their voices. Kylo didn't know what to say to the babies to try and get them to recognize his voice, finding it awkward. 

He was pretty sure they would recognize him by his Force signature, anyways.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you bring me my holoprojector? I want to call Tyru." Kylo had yet to introduce himself to Hux's son. Hux had told him Tyru was very shy around new people, and only talked to him. "He'll be happy that I'm going to see him. I won't tell him what we're going to do, of course."

Kylo brought the projector over with the Force, and then moved over so he wouldn't show up in the hologram. Hux hit a button, and it blinked. After a few seconds, it lit up with a small image of Tyru. 

"Mother!"

"Hello, sweetheart." Hux noticed something, and his face fell.

"You never call this early! I just got back from training."

"What happened to your face?" Tyru had bruises all over himself, a cut under his eye. The other was starting to swell.

"Training! Master, er, Father has been training me harder. So I'll get better! He says that if I'm physically stronger and can withstand things, then my Force powers will get better!"

"But you're hurt..."

"He decided to take a new approach with my training. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power! And strength comes from pain! I- I think it's working. I did a lot better than yesterday. It didn't take me as long to make things float when the training droid was hitting me!"

"That's not right."

"I don't have anything else to do. Father gets mad if I don't do my training."

"I'll be coming down to visit in a week! Then I'll spend a week with you, at least. Isn't that exciting?"

"Really?! I can't wait to see you again. I miss you a lot!" There was a beep in the background. "Ah- I need to go eat!"

"I don't want to keep you waiting, Tyru. Go get your dinner."

"Bye, Mother!"

"Bye, Tyru. I love you."

Tyru grinned, and the holoprojector went off. Hux frowned. Kylo moved closer, and wrapped an arm around him. "Hux..." The omega turned his head and buried it in Kylo's shoulder. He made a few small noises. "We'll be there in a week, I'll save him, I promise. We'll take him home."

-

Hux was a nervous wreck the entire week. He was finally taking maternity leave, and Kylo attributed the fact that he was on bed rest for how he'd managed not to go into labor yet. He wouldn't be surprised if Hux went into labor the day after they went over to Snoke's location. After all the stress he'd been going through, he'd be overwhelmed with relief as soon as Kylo killed Snoke and got him and his pup back to their ship

Kylo trained in the ship's gym, honing his skills. He made sure to keep his comm on in case Hux needed him, and every few hours he'd go back to the General's quarters for a break and to check on him. Hux was worrying himself sick, so Kylo called a medical droid to watch over him while he was gone.

During one break, the day before they would be going down to Snoke, he laid next to him and hugged him. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of the man, but didn't know what he could do to alleviate it. All he could do was nuzzle him and try to keep him relaxed. "Everything's going to be fine, I swear it. We'll escape unharmed, with Tyru, and get to start our empire. The babies will be born into a safer galaxy."

"I hope so."

-

Hux was anxious on the way down to Snoke's meeting point. He did his best to keep himself composed, trying to focus on the babies to center himself. Ren took his hand and squeezed it, giving the omega a smile. Hux didn't return it, but he squeezed his hand back.

"Will this work?"

"Of course it will," Ren assured him. "I'm more powerful than he thinks. Trust me." 

Hux nodded, taking a deep breath. "I trust you."

"Relax. We can't let Snoke know what's going on."

"I was just as nervous when he brought me here to deliver Tyru. I think he expects me to be even more nervous, with how many pups there are."

"Then relax physically. You're so tense, no wonder the babies are fussing." He could see the babies' movement through Hux's belly, all of them squirming and kicking, sensing their mother's anxiety. "What happened when you first came here?"

"Two of the guards helped me up and escorted me to Snoke. He looked me over, asked some questions, and then sent me to a room. A guard and medical droid watched over me until I went into labor, and then a medical team came in with a midwife droid. Tyru was suctioned out, and I got to spend my recovery time with him."

"And then Snoke took him?"

"He gave him back after a few hours, and I raised him until he was two on the ship I was stationed on. Then he got sent to Snoke's ship and I haven't seen him in person since."

Their ship landed. Hux startled. Ren squeezed his hand, and he calmed down. He gave him a kiss. The ramp began to descend, so Ren pulled away. He unbuckled himself, and stood up. He wanted to help Hux stand, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea.

A group of Snoke's guards entered the ship. Two of them went to Hux and pulled him up, keeping a firm grip on his arms. Ren wasn't sure if they were just trying to keep him steady or were keeping him from escaping. Hux wouldn't get very far in his state. His heavy belly reduced his speed to a slow waddle, and the babies depleted his energy if he tried to just walk across a room.

"The Supreme Leader wants to speak with the both of you," one of the guards said. Ren nodded, and they were led out of the ship.

The moon they were on was dusty and gray, with no sign of life or activity. It was cold and dim, the sun a small dot in the sky. Ren could see his breath as they walked towards a stone building. Their pace was slow, to let Hux keep up. The cold only seemed to slow him down even further. 

When they reached the building, another guard opened the door. It creaked as it opened, and shut with a loud thud once they were inside. It was even dimmer in the building, with only a few lanterns for light. Ren found that strange. His master loved extravagant things, and this building wasn't his style. It was a fitting place for his master's execution, he thought.

"After you speak to the Supreme Leader, we will lead you to your quarters. A droid will be with you until you deliver," a guard told Hux.

"When will I see Tyru?"

After a moment of silence, the second guard answered, "The child failed its training and is being reprimanded. You will not be permitted to see it, as its punishment will extend past your stay."

"But-"

"It was the will of the Supreme Leader. If the child failed, it would not see its mother."

-

Snoke knew. Ren had no idea how he'd found out. Perhaps he'd sensed it from him before, or someone had overheard him telling Hux his plan. When they'd entered the room Snoke was in, the alien had dismissed his guards and pulled out his lightsaber. 

Even though he'd lost the element of surprise, his latest training gave him the skill he needed to bring Snoke down. Right before he could deliver the finishing blow to his disarmed former master, the Supreme Leader laughed.

"If you kill me, you'll kill him." Snoke pointed a gnarled finger towards Hux. The omega had kept a distance from the fight, and was watching anxiously. Snoke hadn't gone after him at all, focusing entirely on his former apprentice until now. "You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"You're a liar!"

"Do it, Kylo Ren. Cut me down, and watch him suffer."

Ren brought his lightsaber down on him, and Snoke's smoldering head dropped with a thud to the ground. Almost immediately after, Hux cried out. Ren spun around, seeing the redhead collapse. He reached out with the Force and caught him before he hit the ground. "Hux!"

He ran over to him. Hux had grabbed the side of his neck, and was shaking. Ren gently lowered him, taking him in his arms. "Hux?"

"H-hurts-" Hux groaned, and then wrapped his arms around his belly. "Oh, stars-"

"I'll get you to a medbay, don't worry. I'm going to knock you out before you go into shock."

"Don't forget Tyru-"

"I won't, don't worry." He could sense someone coming close. "Just try to relax." He put a hand on Hux's forehead, and he passed out. He took a moment to catch his breath, exhausted after the fight.

Right before he went to lift Hux up, the door creaked open. "Mother? Master?"

Ren looked over, and realized that Tyru was going to jump to the wrong conclusion very fast. Hux had never told his son about him, he was just Snoke's apprentice to the boy. He was near Snoke's dead body, kneeling over his unconscious mother who he'd just sensed was in pain.

Tyru took in the scene, and yelped. Snoke was obviously dead, and Ren guessed he thought Hux was about to be killed too. "Mother!" He scrambled over, but stopped ten feet away. There were tears in his eyes. "Don't hurt Mother anymore!"

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm here to save both of you."

"From what?"

"From Snoke. He was hurting you, and your mother wanted him gone so he couldn't hurt you or the new babies."

"What'd you do to him?"

"When I killed Snoke it broke their bond. It hurts omegas, even if they wanted the bond broken. Come on, we need to get him to a medbay. I think he's going into labor." Tyru just stared at him. "The babies want to be born, and your mother needs a medic to make sure they come properly."

He picked up Hux, and Tyru followed him, sniffling. There was no sign of any of the guards, and the ship was outside, untouched. He laid Hux down on the little bench it had, wishing it was more comfortable. Tyru just stood there, so Ren lifted him and put him in the copilot's seat. He buckled him in, knowing Hux would appreciate that, and then took his own spot.

The ship couldn't start up and fly fast enough for Ren's liking. He reversed the last jump to hyperdrive, so they'd make it to the _Finalizer._ He doubted Hux would want to wake up and find he was giving birth in some unknown medcenter with a midwife droid. He'd be more comfortable in the ship's medbay, with medics and familiar medical droids. 

Anxious and impatient, Ren got up and paced, scowling. Tyru was still sniffling, tears falling down his face. Ren approached him to try and comfort him, but the boy covered his face and squeaked. He was scared of him, and likely would be until Hux woke up and told him what was going on.

He tried to comfort him anyways. "Shh, Hux will be okay. You don't need to be worried. We're going to his ship, and you'll be able to live with him. Snoke can't hurt you anymore." It didn't work. Tyru didn't believe him.

The meeting point hadn't been close, and Ren was getting worried about Hux. He didn't look good, sweaty and pale. Hux's water broke partway through the trip, so Ren took away the blanket underneath him and patted him dry the best he could. His pants were still wet, but he couldn't do much without towels. There were no bloodstains on the blanket, so he hoped that meant the babies were fine. 

Despite the fact that he had no idea how they were going to be able to take care of a whole litter of pups and another child, he didn't want anything to happen to any of them.

Ren stood next to Hux, stroking his face. Eventually, the navicomputer beeped, alerting that they were close to their destination at last. Hux shifted, his first movement since he'd passed out. "Armitage?"

With a soft groan, Hux woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He looked up at Ren. "What happened?"

"I killed Snoke, and breaking the bond hurt you."

"Tyru...?"

"He's right there. He's scared, and won't listen to me."

"Bring him-" Hux moaned, holding his belly as it contracted. "Oh, stars... Ren, the babies...!" Fear bled off of him, worry that something was wrong.

Before he could start panicking, Ren held his shoulders and assured him, "They're okay, you're just in labor." Hux relaxed, relieved that the pain was just a contraction. "We'll be home soon, the medics will take good care of you. I'll be right with you."

"It hurts a lot more than I remember..."

"You probably had a painkiller then." 

Once the contraction passed, Ren brought over Tyru. He immediately buried his face against his mother, sobbing. Hux rubbed his back, murmuring to him. When Tyru calmed down and turned his head, Hux told him, "There's no need to be scared, Ty. Ren isn't a bad person."

"He hurt you."

"It was necessary. I'll be okay. Don't cry, Ren will be a good father to you and your siblings, I promise."

"What?"

"I really like him. He's going to be my new mate, we'll bond once I'm all better. He's your father now, and he won't hurt you like your original one did." 

-

"No!" Tyru jerked away from the medic that tried to grab him. "Mother!"

Ren scooped him up, strong enough to keep him in his grasp without hurting him. "It's okay, Ty. The medics and I will make sure he's okay while he has the babies. You have to get your wounds treated, okay? It'll be bad if you don't, they'll get infected, and you'll get sick. If you're sick, you won't be able to be near the babies."

"Don't send me away!"

"Your mother is just a few rooms away. You'll wait out here until the medics say you can come see him and the babies."

"I wanna stay with him!" Tyru squirmed. "Lemme go!"

"Hux will be anxious if you're in the room." The contractions were getting more frequent and powerful, and Tyru got distressed with each one, which in turn made Hux even more uncomfortable. "The medics will stay with you out here. You can make some friends."

"No!"

He could see why Tyru didn't want to be separated from Hux so soon after being reunited with him, but he couldn't be in the room. "You have to get fixed and cleaned up, alright? I'll tell Hux to hurry up so he can see you sooner, promise."

That seemed to comfort Tyru a bit. Ren put him down, and he didn't try to run. The medic that was going to tend to him took his hand and led him to another room. 

Ren sighed, and walked to the room Hux was in. He was immediately greeted by the sound of Hux yelling as he bore down. Ren went and held his hand, and Hux squeezed it. He looked to one of the medics. "How is he?"

"A bit weakened, but the infants are coming quickly, so there's no need to worry. The first pup is already crowning, and the others have healthy pulses."

"Can you give him a painkiller?"

"It's too late for one. It'll be over soon."

He didn't like to see Hux in so much pain. It was a necessary pain, of course, and temporary, but he hated it nonetheless. He was glad that at least the pups were small, so they wouldn't give Hux extra trouble on their way out. Larger litters always had smaller pups. It made it easier for their mothers, though Hux was still pretty huge.

"You're doing great, Armitage." Ren gave Hux a kiss on the forehead as he panted. The omega loosened his grip on his hand while he caught his breath. "Tyru wanted me to tell you to hurry up." Hux glared at him. He looked away and squeezed his hand as he pushed again, shouting.

"Easy, sir, the head is coming out." Hux gasped when the head slid out. "It's out, sir." He tried to relax through the reprieve. 

Ren brushed some loose strands of hair from his forehead. "This is going fast."

"I don't want to talk..." Hux closed his eyes, doing a breathing exercise Ren had seen him practicing before. "Tired..."

"You only just started." Hux glared at him. The medical droid getting stuff ready at a counter gave him a look too, even without a face.

-

After just a few more pushes, the first baby came out. The medical droid took it to cut the cord and clean it up. It was tinier than Ren expected, but had a loud cry, wailing as the droid wiped it clean. It showed the baby to Hux, telling him that it was a girl, and then bundled her up, setting her in a small carriage. The droid pressed a button and a holoprojection appeared over it, displaying the baby's vitals. It clicked a few things, and then moved the carriage aside.

"The first child is healthy, sir."

"Get things ready for the next one, 08. Push, General."

The droid made a noise and washed off the towel it used. Hux took a few breaths and bore down, his break between babies short, the rest of them impatient to be born. 

The next came just as quickly as the first. Hux was red faced from the strain of pushing, sweating heavily. Ren put a hand on his belly between two contractions, trying to comfort him. He could feel the others moving around inside. One of them kicked, and Hux winced, uncomfortable. He took his hand away, and cupped Hux's cheek in his hand instead. He kissed his forehead, nuzzling him until the omega needed to push again.

"Another healthy daughter, sir."

Ren could see that Hux really wanted to stop and rest, but the next baby started to descend. Hux moaned, leaning forward.

As he strained to get the shoulders out, Hux told him, "We're never having more kids! Oh, pfassk-" He cursed loudly. Ren looked over at the first two babies, glad they couldn't understand words. Their carriages were latched together. They'd calmed down in their crying, but were still making noise.

"That's fine. Six is the perfect amount of children." Ren didn't want anymore either. They'd have their hands full with five Force sensitive newborns, and by the time they were grown up enough to fend for themselves and weren't in danger of killing each other with the Force accidentally, Hux would be too old to have more kids.

He was glad Hux had experience raising hybrid babies, or else they'd be in a lot of trouble. Neither of them knew how to raise older kids, though. It'd be all new with Tyru, who was seven.

Hux babbled something about cursing Snoke for doing this to him and that he was glad he was gone, just barely coherent, and Ren patted his hand. The medic gave him a quizzical look, and he shrugged. If venting about Snoke helped Hux to cope with the pain, Ren wasn't going to stop him.

"A healthy boy, General."

Hux let go of his hand to cover his face during the reprieve. Ren flexed it, wincing at how much it hurt. Hux had a strong grip. He hoped Hux wouldn't break it during the next two babies' deliveries. 

-

"It's just fractured, sir." There'd been a spike of pain in his hand while Hux delivered the last baby, and the medical droid checked it out while Hux was tended to. The last two babies, a girl and boy, had been put with their siblings, all bundled up and whining. 

Hux was exhausted, and after delivering the afterbirth, the medics had helped him clean up and move to a different room to rest in. 

The droid gave him a mild painkiller, and left him alone. After swallowing it, he went out and to the waiting room. Tyru was sitting on a chair, all bandaged up, a stormtrooper next to him showing him something on a datapad. He wasn't crying anymore. Ren approached, and could see it was some sort of game. Tyru was watching the trooper play it.

"Ty, you can come see your mother now." The medics hadn't given their okay yet, but Hux would want to see his son before he fell asleep. He lifted the boy up. Tyru could walk on his own, but they'd get there faster if he carried him. 

As they walked, Tyru asked, "Is mother okay?"

"Yes. He's very tired and sore, but he'll be fine after he gets some rest. You have three sisters and two brothers, now."

"Really?" Ren nodded. "Do they have names?"

"Not yet. Here we are." He opened the door. Hux was laying in bed, in the medbay's issued outfit. There was a blanket over him. The babies' carriages were lined up next to the bed. Ren brought Tyru up to the bed. "Now all the kids are with us." He gently put the boy on the bed next to him. Hux put his arm around him.

Tyru buried his face against him, holding onto him like he was afraid someone would pull him away. Hux patted his head. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Tyru mumbled something inaudible against him. "Do you want to see your siblings? Ren, would you take them out?"

He went to the other side of the bed. The kids were in order, the oldest one closet to Hux. He picked up the baby, surprised at how light she was. Hux took her, and Tyru peaked up to look at her. "This is your sister."

"She's little..."

"She'll get bigger. All of them will."

"Can we play?"

"They're too young for most games. When they're older, they can play." One by one, Ren passed all of the babies to Hux, helping him arrange them so they wouldn't roll off. After meeting each of the babies, Tyru yawned. He tucked himself against Hux.

"Go to sleep, darling. We'll all be here in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Or will they? ;^)  
> Find out in the sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13101822  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
